Band of Exiles
by Ryuu Ookami
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke are forced to join a band of exiles after a series of unfortunate events with their ANBU guards. With the exiles they learn of their past and their true strengths. And sorry that somethings seem extreme to make the story work.
1. Prologe Exile

Ryuu: Ok, call me a fool but I got a lot of stories on my mind, and Sasuke needs a break from torment.

Sasuke: I am not going to be picked on this time?

Ryuu: Yep. I am feeling nice. Possibly because of lack of sleep, but I am being nice.

Sasuke: What catch is there? You are never nice.

Ryuu: You and Naruto are friends who later travel together after something happens in the village.

Sasuke: Yaoi. You said you were nice.

Ryuu: When I see SasuNaru pairings, I want to vomit. So I am not doing that sick stuff. Naruto Disclaimer if you please.

Naruto: Ryuu doesn't own Naruto or Sasuke. And any other character Masashi Kishimoto adds to Naruto or added.

Ryuu: Thanks. Now the legend.

**Jutsu**

_**Kyuubi in the mind**_

_Thought_

"Speech"

* * *

**Chapter One**

Around Sasuke, people talked. Speaking about Itachi and how the Uchiha clan was dead. Sasuke stirred and slowly opened his eyes. He glanced around and looked and the Medic nins around him, _What happened? All I remember is Brother standing over Mom and Dad. Then Brother told me to hate him. But why?_

The Hokage walked into the room and looked to an ANBU,"Have you located Itachi?"

The silver haired ANBU shook his head,"No. I still can't believe Itchi killed all but his brother."

Sasuke sat up,"Itachi kill my family!"

"Yes. As of now Itachi is a nuke nin and you are to be put under ANBU guard."

"Itachi sparred me! He could of killed me if he wanted to. But he sparred me!"

"Yes, but we don't know why. So for an year you are under the guard of the ANBU."

Outside the door, noise and yelling could be heard. One ANBU stepped out,"Sorry. That demon can't be allowed in here."

The purple haired ANBU carrying the blond boy in her arm punched the man out of her way,"The Hokage is here and when Naruto is involved, he is to be notified."

The purpled haired ANBU looked around after she entered the room. She then set the blond boy on a bed next to Sasuke,"Hokage, the villagers attacked him and accused him for Itachi's massacre of his clan."

The old Hokage sighed,"Place Naruto and Sasuke under the protection of Hatake and you. And, could you please start teaching them more ninja techniques."

"And after the year Sasuke is to be under our protection?"

"He can choose to stay with your protection afterwards."

* * *

Six years after the massacre of the Uchiha clan, Naruto was sitting on the roof of the Academy with Sasuke and Shikamaru sitting next to him,"Hey guys, after we pass the exam, do you think we will be on the same team?"

Shikamaru sighed,"I doubt that. My father has been going on about the Ino-Shika-Cho combo and says that I will be with Ino and Chouji."

The three looked at each other and shuddered at the fate of being with Ino. Shikamaru looked to Sasuke,"So which fan girl do you think you will be stuck with?"

"Sakura or Ino are the worst. But if I am stuck with a girl, I hope it is Hinata. She is the only one who won't go googly eye over me."

"She is always weird around me. I really hope she isn't with me."

Shikamaru and Sasuke looked at each other, astonished that their friend was dim witted about the girl that had a crush on him. Shikamaru shrugged,"You never know, they might put us together just because we are always talking and hanging out. Man, here comes your ANBU guards Naruto and Sasuke."

On a roof below them sat the two ANBU that were assigned to protect Sasuke and Naruto. They were looking up at the three twelve year olds on the roof above them,"So Hatake, do you think your team will pass?"

"I have asked Saratobi to place Naruto and Sasuke with me. And later asked for the Nara kid. But I think he has other plans." 

"Well lets collect the runts and head home."

"Ok."

Both ANBU disappeared and appeared behind the three boys,"Orochimaru sent us to get you. He needs two boys to play with. You Nara can go about your business."

"Dog, Snake, your Orochimaru jokes are running dry."

Sasuke shook his head and looked to Shikamaru, whom muttered ,"Troublesome."

With that the three friends parted ways, Sasuke and Naruto leaving with the ANBU. After the year with the two, Sasuke enjoyed training and sparring with them and Naruto so he stayed with them, offering his house to them. Once at the house they went their separate ways, Snake and Dog went to report to the Hokage while Naruto and Sasuke went to the kitchen.

* * *

As Dog and Snake approached the Hokage tower, they saw an explosion and three figures fly out of the tower, one being the Hokage impaled with a sword, another being Orochimaru. The third was a silver haired teen that then launched a kunai at the Hokage. Snake growled, leaping at the falling bodies with Dog close behind.

The Hokage hit the roof top of a nearby building where Orochimaru and Kabuto landed after him, they turned to see Dog and Snake land to their left,"Ah, so the ANBU have come. How charming. Like what I did to the old man?"

Orochimaru pulled his Kusanaji out of Saratobi and pointed it to the two ANBU,"I hear that you two watch over the demon brat and the last Uchiha. But you will fail if you stay and fight me here and now for the ROOT are after them both."

"Snake, as much as I want to kill him too, I think we need to get Sasuke and Naruto out of here."

"Yes Dog."

The two took off to the Uchiha complex as Kabuto and Orochimaru left the opposite way as more ninja started to arrive. Dog and Snake arrived before the ROOT did and grabbed the boys,"We have to get you both out of here now."

Both ANBU took off through secret passages of the Complex, stopping to stock up on ninja tools they would need. Once outside the walls of the Village, they took off to a safe house only known by eight people including Dog and Snake.

* * *

Ryuu: Ok, sorry that this first chapter is kind of blah but it has to explain the history of why Sasuke and Naruto are exiled, well more kidnapped for their own good.

Naruto: So me and Sasuke are brothers that work togeather?

Ryuu: And a few others that get exiled for different reasons from Leaf. But they are Original Characters.

Sasuke: Do I still get chidori and some of my more powerful jutsu?

Ryuu: You will see.


	2. Escape

Ryuu: Wow, one complaints of killing the old man right off the bat.

Naruto: Ok, here is another complaint, why are you letting the bad guys win!

Dog: It is because we need a reason. A liable reason to get you out of the Village. And why am I teamed up with her? Bet you all enjoy tormenting me!

Snake: Aw, I don't bite much.

Sasuke: Dog, she bites doesn't she?

Dog: Yes. Those screams you here at night are me.

Shikamaru: Seems that you all are forgetting the Disclaimer. We don't want our author hauled away for claiming he owns us.

All Except Ryuu: Ryuu Ookami will never own us. He is just some guy who writes stories about us. But he doesn't own us.

Ryuu: Basterds...

* * *

**Chapter 2**

As day broke over the forest Dog and Snake lead Sasuke and Naruto through, they stopped by a river,"Ok boys, we are going to have to carry you its length till we are three miles down and across to the other side."

Sasuke looked at the water,"Why don't we just swim or walk along the shallows?"

"It is faster to travel on the top of the water. I have sent a nin dog to inform Jaraiya of what has happened and to send one of his spies to lead us to their headquarters."

"Jaraiya? Who is that?"

"A powerful ninja that has created a spy network to keep track of the enemies of Leaf."

In the distance, they heard an explosion of a trap being set off,"Shit lets go now!"

Dog and Snake both grabbed Naruto or Sasuke and took off across the river's surface at a fast pace. In the trees on the opposite bank three figures watched the scene,"Ryuu, Kai. Place traps once those four are out of sight and head to the meeting spot."

The two younger figures nodded as the older one disappeared after the four fugitives of Leaf.

* * *

In Konoha, the Council of Elders were now in a meeting with Danzo, leader of the ANBU Root,"Danzo, you sure it was those two?"

"Yes, Sai here saw them take off after they killed Saratobi. He informed me of what happened and I knew it was the Demon and traitor's brother who made them do so. I have also sent more of my Root members after them after they escaped the village."

"Well Danzo, we, the Village, need a new Hokage. And since we cannot find either of the Sannin, we ask that you be it."

"I thank you for asking and humbly accept the position."

After a few more words and bits of advise were given, Danzo and Sai left the chambers and set off to the Hokage Tower. Once at the Tower Sai and Danzo placed secrecy jutsus on the rooms. Once done Orochimaru walked out of the shadows,"Hello my friend. Or should I say Hokage?"

Danzo smiled and looked at the Sannin,"Hokage is good for now. But I will only be hokage till you feel ready to take over. So when will that be?"

"Once I get the Uchiha blood I require to make the perfect body to live in."

"Then you will get it. But for now we need to root out those who think differently of the demon and traitors."

Sai stood watching and writing, allowing the ink writing to teavel out of a small hole in the secrecy jutsu.

* * *

Bear stood on the roof of the tower and waited, he knew he had an agent in the tower now and was waiting to be contacted. He looked down at the ink as it formed the words,_ Get their friends out. Danzo and Orochimaru partners._

He nodded and took off as the ink seeped into the building to never be seen again. His first destination was the academy where those who were close to Naruto and Sasuke were now.

Line Break

Dog and Snake set the boys down and continued into the forest beyond the bank. Naruto jogged up to Dog,"Hey who or what are we looking for?"

Pakkun jumped in front of the party,"Jaraiya says he contacted Hiten and his two students to meet you. They are in the area but not sure where."

Dog nodded as Pakkun vanished in a puff of smoke,"Lets continue south and keep an eye out for people, trust only those with Kanji on their headbands."

Snake and the boys nodded and followed Dog south. Three miles away two boys sat in a tree and waited,"Ryuu when do you think they will come?"

"Who?"

"The Root ANBU that are after Dog and Snake?"

"Not sure but I hope they hurry, I want to make sure they at least get stuck for a bit. I mean sure our traps are obvious, but they aren't going to like the-"

Ryuu stopped talking as a person landed in the clearing next to the river, soon joined by others, all looking at the traps. Ryuu heard a muttering of words,"Amateurs. They must of had the kids set the traps."

The leader threw a seabon needle at the explosive tag, destroying the trap and triggering another, unleashing several shuriken from their left. The group moved out the way of the projectiles, which then set off another trap, a series of explosive tags attached to kunai raining down from the trees above. The ANBU Root then used substitution to escape the traps and emerged from the river,"Damn, that was more complex than academy ninja but still nothing that either Dog or Snake would do. That means that they are being helped by others. Fan out and attempt to pick up their trail and search for others."

Ryuu and Kai flickered away and sped through the trees to where they were to meet their sensai and the four fugitives,"We should of added a few more traps for them to set off."

"Done. I love our job of spying and trapping. Sensai taught us so much," said Kai as he formed a cross seal,"**Shadow Clone Jutsu.**"

The shadow clone sped off to lay more traps along the river as it's original and Ryuu continued to the meeting place.

* * *

Dog held a kunai pointed to a man wearing a black leather vest over a black ninja tee shirt and black cargo pants with black shoes. The man wore a red headband with the kanji of storm written on the metal plate and held his hand on the hilt of a wakiwashi hung across his back. Dog smirked,"What is the name of the Toad Mountain Sage?"

"Jaraiya."

"So you are Hiten, Jaraiya's kenjutsu specialist and spy. Where are your two students?"

"Should be three minutes north of us unless they are watching their traps being sprung."

"So it was you three we sensed at the river?"

"Yeah. I had them set traps once you were out of sight. They have a knack for setting multiple traps, triggered to go off if one is set off. But we should move to the meeting place where they are heading."

Hiten took off with Dog and Snake following him. Sasuke and Naruto looked at each other and followed after them.

* * *

Ryuu: Because I am hated by the cast of Naruto, I have Hiten with me to close out. Hiten, why do you wear black?

Hiten: Chicks dig Black

Ryuu: Egotistical like everyone. I just realized that I can't have one of your students help me close out or open the chapters.

Hiten: how come?

Ryuu: My name is Ryuu like your student Ryuu.

Hiten: Idiot.

Ryuu: Orochimaru wants you Hiten.

Hiten: ...Those are getting old.


	3. New Allies

Ryuu: I don't own Naruto. The Lawyers won't let me.

Naruto: Damn right.

Sasuke: Good. I can be myself.

Naruto: An Emo Bitch?

Sasuke: Shut up Dobe. And Ryuu, when will we stop being lame and actually be ninja?

Ryuu: This chapter. Maybe. Dog, do the legend or I will burn the book!

_Ryuu would be holding a zippo lighter close to an orange book. Dog's eyes would widen._

Dog: **Jutsu**

_**Demon thought**_

_Thought_

"Speech"

Dog: Can I have my book back?

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Once at the meeting spot, a small camp ground near a village, Hiten, Dog, Snake, Sasuke, and Naruto sat and started to cook food. Snake looked to the two twelve year old ninjas then to Dog,"Do you think that we should remove our masks and show who we are to them."

"Lets wait till Hiten's students are here."

Hiten pulled out a bingo book and started to read,"I wonder what your ranks will be now you two. I mean you both are already A rank in the Bingo Book."

"We know."

Sasuke looked at the three,"Bingo Book?"

Dog looked at Sasuke,"Yes, It is a book that lists the rank of every ninja that might be considered a threat. Or committed cruel crimes. Because of my special abilities I have been assigned an A rank. Sasuke, since you are an Uchiha, you would automatically be put as a D or C rank."

"What about me?"

"You are a D rank for the nature of your chakra."

Hiten smirked and looked to the trees,"And those two are C rank because they enjoy traps. And some of their traps are extremely dangerous."

Ryuu landed from jumping out of a tree next to Sasuke,"Not our fault that we have been setting up traps since we were younger than most academy students."

Kai,"Yeah, we would be worst if someone didn't limited our ninja supplies."

Hiten smiled and reached for a scroll,"Jiraiya said that you two need to learn control with your traps. And giving you a limited supply of tools was the best way. So how many traps did you set?"

Ryuu smirked,"Enough. Well we ran out after setting our first two traps. Then they seems to have given us more tools to set more. So we continued to set traps till we got here."

"So you caught some of them in your traps and stole their weapons."

"Yeah."

Dog looked to Snake and nodded,"Ok, Sasuke, Naruto, Hiten, you probably know who we are, Um, you two since we don't know your names, we think we should show you who we are,"Dog and Snake pulled off their masks, Dog having a slashed scar over his left eye. His left eye wielded the Sharingan and his face was almost fully covered by another mask. Snake had no distinct features on her face but a sarcastic sneer,"I am Anko and this is Kakashi."

Hiten motioned to his students,"Those two sadistic trap makers are Ryuu Shugo and Kai Minmaru."

Ryuu stepped forward, into the light, reveling that he wore a black open vest with blue cargo pants and ninja shoes. Under the vest was a grey long sleeve body conforming shirt and across his forehead was a red metal plate on a red cloth with the kanji for wind dragon on the metal piece. Kai joined Ryuu, wearing the same type of outfit, except his shirt was navy blue and his headband was black with a red plate. But on his plate was wind wolf. "So 'sup?"

Kakashi looked at the young ninja,"And they are going to be part of the Band of Exiles. God help us."

Ryuu looked at Kakashi,"Just because we act carefree, doesn't mean we are. But you will see that me and Kai are skilled enough."

Naruto and Sasuke looked at the two ninja that were no older than themselves,"Those two have already killed other ninja?"

"They way they talk, it seems so."

Hiten looked to the sky and then to the woods,"After we eat, lets continue to Lake Country, Jaraiya is there waiting for us."

"Ok."

The ninja finished making their food and started to eat.

* * *

Three Root members walked into the class where all the academy students were meeting their teachers. Once the opened the door, three ANBU blocked their paths,"Sorry but you can't finish your assignment. Unless you want to try and take out all the jonnin instructors, chunnin academy teachers, their students and us."

The Root members looked at them,"How did you know about our assignment?"

"We were informed by our own spies."

The Root members walked away, defeated. The occupants of the room relaxed and went their separate ways. The ANBU sighed and went to report to Bear.

* * *

Jumping through the forest, The group continued their path to Lake Country being tracked by the remaining Root ninja. Hiten looked to his students,"Attack pattern A1. Here are your swords."

Ryuu took a scroll and Kai took the other, opening them and giving an offering of blood to get their swords. Ryuu pulled out two straight edge black wakiwashis and Kai, two black katanas. Both strapped their swords on their backs and flipped backwards, twisting in mid air. They kicked off the branch and backtracked after the Root ninjas. Kakashi looked at Hiten,"Can they handled emotionless ANBU Black Ops?"

"Yeah. But we have the main group to worry about ourselves."

"Main group? I thought they were behind us."

"Yes but they are to our left several hundred yards."

* * *

Ryuu and Kai landed on a branch and looked at the Root members before them,"Hm, the best of the best with no emotions, sounds fun, don't you think?"

"Yeah."

The leader of the small group drew a kunai and launched it at Ryuu, who drew his flat edge kunai, striking it away,"Frontal attacks aren't going to work."

The Root ninjas jumped at them, drawing weapons at once. Kai jumped to his left as Ryuu went to the right, both holding their hands in front of their chests, one over the other. They concentrated their chakra into a ball between their hands, letting it become a swirling storm of wind chakra,"There is a reason we have wind on our headbands. This is the reason why."

Both Ryuu and Kai pushed their chakra out with a grin,"**Wind Style: Maelstrom Jutsu**!"

The two balls of wind chakra grew bigger and went straight towards the Root ninja, pushing them into the opposite maelstrom and ripping into the ninja at the same time. Ryuu and Kai landed past the remaining injured ninja,"Some survived."

One of the remaining ninja turned, finishing the seal of tiger,"**Fire Style: Phoenix Fire Jutsu**."

Ryuu and Kai drew their swords, striking the mini fire balls away. As the last fire ball dispersed, two more Root nin dropped down, one hacked into Kai, which dispersed into a cloud. The other aimed for Ryuu, who moved to counter both ninja.

* * *

Kakashi looked at the ninja before them, _three squads of ROOT ANBU. This is going to be hard_.

Sasuke and Naruto pulled out kunai and took a step behind the older ninja. Kakashi looked to Hiten,"I hope your students hurry. It is going to be hard to fight The Root and protect Sasuke and Naruto."

Hiten grinned,"A1 is an attack pattern that is based on their abilities. One enters as a clone and the other real. They then attack a large group and fight till the clone is gone. Then the real one will evade the attack of the remaining force and regroup for more attacks."

"Still. These are ANBU level opponents. I don't think they can handle it alone."

Suddenly a female the same age as Kakashi landed in front of Kakashi,"They won't be. My students are already helping them."

* * *

Naruto: All we did was hold a weapon and move behind three older ninja!

Sasuke: I agree with the dobe.

Ryuu Ookami: I said maybe.

Sasuke: You did. But we know attacks. Well I do.

Naruto: Hey Kakashi and Anko taught both of us!

Sasuke: Yeah.


	4. Battle for Safety

Ryuu: Where is that damn author?!

Kai: He said he was going to launch bottle rockets at squirrels in trees to scare them.

Ryuu: That is sadistic.

Ryuu Ookami: Is not. They make cars wreck when they jump out in front of them!

Both: Still Sadistic.

Anko: It is?

_She just set off another rocket at a squirrel._

Kai: Yes. And Ryuu Ookami, You will never own Naruto. If you did, A lot of people would try to find you to ask what you are on.

RO: True. And for nature lovers, I am a nature lover too. I am currently writing this at 7 am in the morning with no sleep yet. I would never shoot anything but a arrow or bullet at a squirrel. But that is if I do go hunting.

Anko: what about the legend? You just want them to look to the last chapter?

* * *

Ryuu blocked the ninja dropping at him with his left sword and rolled away from them. The two who attack him and Kai with their katanas took an advance sword stance while the one who used the fire jutsu drew his own sword. Ryuu grinned as he looked at the closer ninja,"Going to teach me a new style?"

The ninja laughed,"No. Kill you that is all. After that locate your friend and kill him."

The three jumped at him, only to have one of them make it to him. The other two, the jutsu user and the one to attack Kai, were knocked away by two girls with black hair in pony tails. Their clothes were simple short sleeve shirts with vests one green and one blue. Their pants were black along with their sandals. Both had two weapon pouches on their legs and belts. Ryuu deflected the blade of the Root ninja that attacked him,"Emerald and Sapphire, Good to see you two. Is Ina with Sensai?"

The girls looked over their shoulders with a kind smile, their green and blue eyes focused on Ryuu,"Yeah."

Ryuu jumped away from the attacking Root nin as he attempted to kick Ryuu off his feet,"Get back here you brat!"

Emerald and Sapphire looked back to their opponents and drew kunai,"Shall we sister?"

Emerald smiled,"Yeah."

Both girls attacked the ninja as one, startling them both. Another Root ninja rose and began to heal her wounds. Once she was healed she took two steps, drawing her sword, only to meet Kai,"Hello. I guess we will be fighting. Hope you can give me a challenge."

The girl stared at him behind her mask and swung a tanto at him, Kai barely got one of his katanas up in time. Kai dropped down to the ground, sweeping his foot at hers. The female jumped over it as he flipped away.

Ryuu kept dodging his Root nin's attack with a smile,"This is going to be a fun style to practice. If I go by what you have been doing. It is a style based on using the full length of the sword but attacking with only the tip. By holding the sword at the bottom of the hilt you can use the full length of the sword."

The ANBU looked at him,"Interesting how you figured it out. But you don't know the jutsu to use the with the sword style."

"Show me."

* * *

Kakashi looked at the woman before him. She had red hair with black highlights. She wore a blue vest with the kanji for Black Thunder on the back. She wore a blue plated headband with the same kanji on the metal piece. She had blue gloves and blue pants with a weapon pouch on her right leg. She also wore black sandals. It was her eyes that caught Kakashi, they were completely black. The female looked to Hiten,"So how is Ryuu and Kai doing?"

"Once we are done, you can ask them yourself. But Ryuu is almost as bad as an Uchiha with a fully developed Sharingan."

Kakashi looked at the two and Sasuke looked at Hiten,"Sharingan. Ryuu isn't from the Uchiha clan."

Hiten looked at the two and turned back to the Root,"Yes, but he can memorize something if he either sees it enough or pays close attention. But he can't use a jutsu right away when it deals with chakra. He can imitate any taijutsu or kenjutsu style from observation only though. But lets deal with them first."

Hiten drew his wakiwashi and preformed two one handed signs,"**Fire Style: Blazing Sword.**"

Hiten ran a finger along the sword, igniting the blade and charged. Kakashi preformed a few hand seals, copying a Root,"**Earth Style: Mud Strike Jutsu.**"

Anko laughed sadistically as she caught three Root ninja with snakes. The female walked in front of Sasuke and Naruto,"I am Ina Honda. My jutsu leaves me open for attack so you two will have to protect me."

Sasuke smiled and preformed a set of hand seals, finishing with tiger,"ok. **Fire Style: Grand Fireball Jutsu.**"

And Anbu who lept at them became a barbeque and fell to the ground. Naruto tossed his kunai at one Root ninja that attempted to attack Sasuke and Ina from behind. The ninja dodged the kunai and flipped away as Sasuke attempted to hit him with another fireball jutsu. Naruto and Sasuke glanced at Ina, who stood still, her hands in the seal of boar. Her eyes were open and she was grinning at the fighters. Sasuke looked to the other fighters and noticed that the Root ninja were moving sluggishly. Naruto noticed this too,"Wow. This is going to be easy."

A Root ninja appeared behind him and swung downward with a kunai at Naruto. Sasuke swept kicked the ninja off his feet as Naruto turned and launched another kunai at him. The Root ninja fell backwards and grunted as he got hit in the shoulder by the kunai. He landed and launched his own kunai at Ina, which Sasuke blocked with his own,"Naruto. Remember what Kakashi said about the Shadow Clone Jutsu and your chakra reserves?"

"Yeah."

"Why not use it to help protect us?"

"Oh yeah," Naruto held up a cross with his index and middle finger extended on both hands,"**Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu!**"

Around Sasuke and Ina emerged thirty Narutos, all held a kunai in defensive positions,"Lets do this!"

* * *

Emerald and Sapphire lept away from their opponents holding seabon and an one handed seal,"**Umeko Technique: Crystal Seabon.**"

They threw their seabon in unison, which the Root ninja caught,"What ever jutsu that was. It wasn't going to- What is happening?!"

The Root ninja watched as their hands became crystalized. They attempted to drop the seabon but couldn't. The two girls watched as their opponents slowly turned to crystals from their deadly attacks with smiles. They turned to watch their male comrades fight, giggling as Ryuu weeded out more of his opponents style, both smiled,"He is still doing it."

Ryuu smiled as he dodged the sword jutsu,"Hm. Dog, rabbit, snake is the hand seals for the jutsu. Is their any more jutsu to this style?"

"Huh. Are you Uchiha? Because only Uchiha can copy techniques. But yeah, one more jutsu," the ninja preformed the hand seals of tiger, dog, snake, boar, rabbit, snake as he held his sword in his mouth. Once he removed the sword, it pulsated and glowed black,"**Black Blade Dance Jutsu.**"

Ryuu went wide eyed and barely moved out of the way of the slash, _Barely dodged that and barely caught all the seals. Now time to use what he taught me against him._

Ryuu jumped away, landing several feet away from his opponent,"Thank you for teaching me this style. I don't think my sensai knows this one."

Ryuu took up the same stance as his opponent did earlier, but for the left handed set up. The Root ninja looked at him surprised."What. You mastered it?! But the stance it is.."

"The left handed version of the style you use. It is my special gift. I can take what someone shows me in taijutsu and kenjutsu and convert it to the left handed style out of observation. It has earned me the accusation of being Uchiha. But I can also memorize most everything easily by simple study."

Ryuu dashed at the ninja with both wakiwashis held at the bottom of the hilt. He swung upward with his right one and stabbed with his left. The ninja blocked the slash and narrowly avoided the stab. He then push Ryuu away only to block and dodge again,_ He has developed it into a two handed style. But still he hasn't fully mastered it._

Ryuu locked eyes with the man before he kick him away and sheathed one of his wakiwashis and mirrored his opponent,"Ever wonder what would happen if you attacked a mirror?"

"No," the Root ninja lept at Ryuu as Ryuu imitated him. The blades clanged together as they passed by each other but the Root ninja fell to the ground dead. Ryuu looked to the girls and then to Kai who started a series of lunges and backward sweeps with his katanas. The female he was fighting backed up till she was next to a tree. She looked for a second till she was pinned by a katana then her head was cleaved off. Kai looked to his friends who all moved to him,"Lets see if the rest need help."

Kai and Ryuu sheathed their swords and lept off with the two girls.

* * *

As Ina's jutsu took full effect, only three Root ninja were left. The rest were littering the forest floor. Naruto and Sasuke looked at the four ninja bodies around them,"So this is what it feels like to take a life?"

Ina released the jutsu as Hiten, Kakashi, and Anko killed off the last three. She turned to the twelve year old boys,"Yes. Death is never good but it is what happens in war and what we are used to do. But you did good in protecting me as I did you."

Hiten lept to them, sheathing his sword,"Yeah. You two did better than Ryuu and Kai did when they first went into a fight."

Kakashi and Anko joined them with Anko smiling,"Where are your brats anyway?"

Four figures landed three branches away,"Here. Oh sensai. I learned another sword style that has two jutsu."

Hiten sighed,"Ryuu. You must have been an Uchiha in a past life. But we are almost to the village Jiraiya is waiting in at Lake Country. So lets go."

* * *

RO: Ok. Ryuu in the story is based off me in personality and how I believe I learn things. I am able to convert something I see into the left handed version by observation. Also I must apologize for having a lot of focus on my OC people but that is only to help bring out the styles of them since we all know how Sasuke, Naruto, Anko, and Kakashi fight and are. Ina's name came from Samurai Warriors 2: Empires. Emerald and Sapphire came from my sister because I suck at naming girls. Emerald and Sapphire's jutsu are crystal based and Ina's is a ninjutsu where she focuses her sight on a group and slows down their speed.


	5. Band of Exile

RO: Ok, time for them to meet Jiraiya and officially become part of Band of Exiles.

Naruto: Disclaimer!

RO: I don't own Naruto. Happy?

Naruto: Yes.

* * *

**Chapter Five**

The group of ninja landed outside a village by a hotel. Hiten opened the door and entered, followed by the rest of the group. The lady at the counter looked up,"He is in the Meeting Room guys."

Hiten and Ina looked to their students,"Go have fun. You are not need this time."

The four students smiled, thankful of not being needed in the meeting. The rest entered the Meeting Room as the four students disappeared out the hotel. In the room sat a tall white haired man dressed in a grey kimono with a red vest over it. Upon his head was a headband with Mountain Sage on the metal piece,"Ah. Kakashi Hatake. Anko Mitarashi. And we have Naruto Uzimaki and Sasuke Uchiha. Hiten, Ina, good job with bringing them here."

Naruto and Sasuke looked at the old man with sightly dumbfound looks,"Who is he?"

Hiten looked at the two,"He is Jiraiya. The Toad Mountain Sage. He is in charge of the Band Of Exiles."

"Yes. Hiten, I am sorry to do this to you, but we need you to take your students and head out to Mist. One of the Seven Swordsmen have attacked the Mizukage again."

Hiten sighed,"Can I leave Ryuu here? I really don't like the idea of him learning another style of the Seven Swordsmen."

"No. He is a prodigy of swordsmanship."

Hiten sighed and vanished in a swirl of leaves. Ina chuckled at him,"I take it you want me to gather my girls and head out as back up?"

"No. You and your students are going to have some time off. I might recommend going to this bath house nearby."

"Sorry Pervert, but me and the girls will choose where we go."

Ina followed suit after Hiten, giving a glare at Jiraiya. Jiraiya sighed and turned to the runaway ninja,"So. What are we going to do with you four ninja. And who is going to teach Naruto and Sasuke?"

Kakashi stepped up to Jiraiya,"I wish to teach them. Before Saratobi got killed he told me I would be their teacher."

Jiraiya looked to Kakashi,"Ok. Also, have you thought on a Kanji for your headband?"

Kakashi smirked,"Sharingan Dog please."

Anko gave a smile,"Can I have Sadistic Snake for my Kanji?"

Jiraiya smiled at their choices,"Yes. How about you two?"

Jiraiya looked to the Naruto and Sasuke. Naruto thought for a moment,"I don't know. Choose one for me."

Sasuke looked at the old man with a grin,"Burning Sharingan."

Jiraiya smiled at Naruto and Sasuke,"Ok. Naruto. I thought of one for you, Yellow Fox."

Naruto looked at the old man and then to Kakashi, who was smiling under his mask,"Why?"

"We think it is fitting. And in your future you will also find it fitting."

Naruto shrugged and looked around,'Can we go now?"

Jiraiya looked to the two kids,"Yes. Kakashi. Meet me at the Supply Store in the morning to get your headbands for you and your team. Anko. You can meet me there too, and I have a mission for you."

Naruto jumped in the air while Kakashi and Anko nodded. Sasuke smiled and followed his hyperactive friend out the door. Once everyone was gone, Jiraiya turned to the shadow,"Itachi, your brother is gone now. Come out."

Itachi approached from the shadow and looked to the old man,"Pain has finally replaced Orochimaru's spot. They have yet to locate any of the tailed beasts. And when will you tell him why I killed our family?"

Jiraiya looked to where Itachi's eyes shifted, the door Sasuke left out of,"When he is ready Itachi. Now can you continue your watch on Pain?"

"Yes Jiraiya."

Itachi disappeared in a swirl of leaves as Jiraiya pulled out a pen and paper, continuing his next story.

* * *

Hiten was walking through the streets looking for his students. He knew they were off with Ina's students because of how he and Ina were like. Ina appeared beside him,"Where do you think they are. Hopefully not trying anything."

Hiten smirked at Ina,"Like what. I remember when we were that age and we tried nothing?"

"Hiten. Yes we did. And you know what I am talking about," Ina glared Hiten, who smirked some more.

Ryuu, with Emerald standing next to him, smiled as he watched their teachers walk by, hearing some of the conversation,"Why would we try something? We are only fourteen."

Emerald smiled seductively,"Wonder what they did at our age?"

"Probably what we have. Lets go inform your sis and Kai that Hiten and Ina are looking for us. See if we can have fun trapping them."

"You might want to rethink that Ryuu."

Both teens looked behind them to see Hiten and Ina standing there with smirks. Ryuu shook his head and muttered a few things. Emerald, being close to him laughed. Hiten, having a rough idea on what he said, picked up Ryuu and carried him over his back by his shirt collar,"Help me find Kai so we can get our mission done with."

Ryuu started to struggle and punch Hiten in the head,"Old man! Let me go! I can walk god dammit! And I will never betray Kai and Sapphire! Never!"

Ina and Emerald laughed as Hiten rounded the corner with Ryuu still trying to escape,"Emerald. Where is Kai and Sapphire. And what are they doing?"

Emerald smiled and looked at her teacher,"Don't know. But they are probably doing what you and Hiten did when you were our age."

Ina blushed and looked furious,"I think I will have to have the talk with you two soon. And ask Hiten to do the same with Ryuu and Kai. Lets go find your sister before Hiten does. It will embaress Kai more if two girls find him and her than two guys."

Emerald laughed and followed her sensai across a roof top.

* * *

.

RO: Ok, nothing much but a werid short skit so enjoy.

Sexy Jutsu's Failure on Sasuke at the Battle at the Valley of the End.

Sasuke stood on the water and looked at Naruto as he rose back out of the water,"What the hell?! Stay Dead so I can get power to kill Itachi!"

Itachi was sitting in a tree eating a apple and watching this,"Yeah right Sasuke."

Naruto glared at Sasuke and formed every perverts favorite and dredded seal,"Fuck you Sasuke. **Sexy Jutsu!**"

Once the transformation was complete and the female Naruto in the nude appeared, Sasuke just looked at Naruto,"I thought you were sexy as a guy."

Itachi's nose shoot out all the blood, sending him to the ground dead. Sasuke looked to see Itachi's body hit the ground,"Dammit. You beat me to killing him. I never knew he was straight. Well take me back to the Village."

Sasuke's last words were that as Naruto unleashed every once of Nine tailed wrath upon him,"I am not gay you fucking faggot!"


	6. Meetings

RO: I don't own Naruto.

Naruto: Legend is the same.

**Chapter Six**

Shikamaru was leaning on a rail as his teammates, Ino and Chouji walked to him,"Been two months hasn't it?"

"Yep, I wonder what Naruto and Sasuke are up to."

Behind the three, their jonnin instructor appeared,"well, Kakashi and Anko are with them. And I wouldn't want to be on the receiving end of those two. But get ready to meet me and team eight at the north gate. We have a double team mission to escort and protect a bridge builder till he finishes a bridge that will free them from a crime lord known as Gato."

Shikamaru sighed and walked back to his house as Ino and Chouji followed suit, heading to their respected houses. Shikamaru looked to the sky and stared at the clouds,_ I wonder where Naruto and Sasuke are._

* * *

Naruto and Sasuke sat on the roof a the hotel with their new friends Ryuu, Kai, Emerald, and Sapphire talking,"So Sasuke, what kind of person is Kakashi. I asked Hiten, he just told me that he uses other jutsu he copied from people."

"Yeah, he wields the sharingan well. He told me that he would help me train mine once I get it."

Naruto sat and pouted,"Lucky. You get special training for your talent and I don't."

Emerald looked to the blonde boy with a smile,"I over heard Kakashi and Jiraiya talk about your training, once Sasuke unlocks the sharingan, you will be trained by Jiraiya himself."

Naruto looked at the female with a smile,"Your joking right?"

Sapphire smiled,"Nope. Jiraiya keeps forgetting to remove the statues of us in the meeting room. It is kind of funny."

Sasuke adjusted his headband, which was black with a red metal plate with his chosen kanji on it,"So you two are from the Land of Rocks?"

Sapphire smile again,"Yeah. But more of an off nation of the Land of Rocks. Ryuu and Kai are from an off nation called the Land of Volcanoes. Bordering Leaf and Rock. But both specialize in wind styles of combat instead of fire."

Kakashi appeared behind the six teens who were talking,"Sasuke, Naruto. We have been sent to the Land of Waves to aid the leaf ninja there. Zabuza of the Mist is our main target."

Kakashi smiled at Ryuu's pissed look after saying one of the seven swordsmen's names,"Guess there goes your dream of mastering all seven styles. But I could copy it for you, but you would have to pay me back."

"What do you want?"

"I want you to steal Jiraiya's latest Itchi Itchi book."

Ryuu thought for a second and looked to Emerald,"Deal."

* * *

Several days later, team eight and ten were walking on a road to the Land of Waves with the bridge builder, Tazuna. They passed a puddle on the side of the road, Shikamaru, Kurenai, Asuma, and Shino all took notice of the stray puddle on a sunny day with no sign of rain in days. Just after the two Jonnin walked past the puddle, a figure rose from it and another jumped off the back of the other, catching both Jonnin in the chain attached to their forearms. Both assailants pulled on the chain, ripping the two to shreds.

The assailants turned to the gennin and froze on spot,"What the?!"

Shikamaru looked down, letting the two see their shadows being attached to his own,"Like it. It is Leaf Village's Shadow Possession Jutsu."

Soon the two felt something crawling up their legs, which they soon figured out were bugs. Shino smiled at them,"These little friends of mine are going to dine well today."

Kurenai and Asuma walked out of the shadows and looked at the two captured ninja, glancing at their headbands,"So, it is the Demon Brothers. Guess they didn't calculate that we hade a Nara and Aburame clan member in our group. Ino, check their minds for what they were after."

Ino went through a series of hand signs, finishing with the bird seal,"**Mind Possession Jutsu**."

Chouji caught Ino as she collapsed with her mind in one of the Demon Brother's minds. Shikamaru and Shino withdrew their attacks from the one and waited. Several seconds later, They saw the release seal and recaptured the man,"They were after Tazuna. They were hired by a man named Zabuza."

Asuma and Kurenai exchanged glances then turned to their team,"Knock them out and tie them to a tree after field stripping them of their weapons."

The team nodded, Hinata jukken striking several points on the body, knocking them out. Kiba pulled out rope and first tied them together, them to a tree that Akamaru marked on. Chouji stripped them of their weapons. Shikamaru and Shino were talking to their sensais curious,"Who is this Zabuza Asuma?"

"Zabuza is one of the seven swordsmen of Mist Village. Currently two have been killed, the others are S rank Nuke Ninja. So be on your guard."

* * *

Several days later, squads eight and ten were on a boat traveling through the mist to the Land of Waves. Since the attack by the Demon Brothers, they have had no complaints, other than Akamaru getting sea sick on the boat and Ino hating the smell of Kiba.

Once they reached the Land of Waves, they started to walk to Tazuna's house, all getting worried about the rolling mist that seemed to be following them. Kiba sniffed the air after Akamaru barked,"Guys, someone is nearby. And he smells dangerous according to Akamaru."

After that was said, Kiba again shouted,"Get down!"

All dropped to the ground as a giant sword spun over them a minute later and a man landed on top of the hilt,"Wow. The runt is good. He heard my sword that far away."

Kurenai and Asuma stood up and looked at the man standing on the blade's hilt,"Zabuza of the Mist. Nice to meet you. We take it you are here for the Bridge Builder?"

"Yes, so will you step aside so I can kill him?"

Kiba launched an kunai at Zabuza,"Fuck No you eye browless freak!"

Zabuza caught the kunai and launched it back at Kiba,"Shut it runt."

Asuma turned and shoved Kiba out of the way of the kunai as Kurenai went through several hand signs,"Demonic Tree Illusion."

Zabuza laughed and canceled the genjutsu. He then back handed Kurenai, who had used it to sneak up on him to a lake. He then grabbed his sword and pulled it out of the tree, charging at Asuma. Zabuza spotted a shadow string head to him and lept into the air, aiming to slam his sword into Asuma. Asuma pulled out his combat knives and cross caught the giant body cleaver of Zabuza's,"Again Shikamaru!"

Zabuza jumped away from Asuma, getting caught by what looked like a rolling boulder. Zabuza got sent flying into a tree, where he recovered and smiled,"Oh, very good. But you really need to watch out for other things."

From another tree, several senbon came flying at Ino and Hinata, the two guarding Tazuna. Before the senbon hit, several kunai struck them and knocked them out of the air. Everyone traced the path of the kunai to three figures standing on a branch a few trees away from Zabuza,"Very true Zabuza. But take your own advice before issuing it to others."

Kurenai, after being helped to shore by Kiba and Akamaru looked to the three figures on the branch,"That can't be Kakashi."

Akamaru barked twice to Kiba, Kiba looked to him,"Your kidding. Right?"

Kurenai looked to Kiba,"What did he say?"

"He said that two of those three is Naruto and Sasuke. And the man smells like one of the two ANBU that escorted them around the village."

"So it is him."

Zabuza looked to the three on the branch,"Who are you three?"

One kicked off the branch and aimed to kick Zabuza in the chin. Zabuza smiled and caught the kick only to be kicked from behind and above at the same time. He hit the ground and let go of the teen that kicked him. Once to his feet, he noticed that the two people were standing on the same branch he once stood and two more were still on their branch,"What? More?!"

A figure wearing a mask appeared next to him and launched several more senbon at the two on the branch Zabuza once stood. Both disappeared in a cloud of smoke. Zabuza growled and looked at the blond male that was standing yards away, _Impressive. The runt made Shadow Clones to attack. And confuse me._

Kakashi and Sasuke both watched as Naruto rose," Sasuke, back up Naruto. I got Zabuza."

Sasuke nodded and jumped down to Naruto. Zabuza and the other ninja noticed the shadow moving towards them and jumped into the trees again, next to Zabuza's sword. Kakashi landed next to them, sweeping his leg to Zabuza's head. Haku reacted by catching the kick and tossing Kakashi to his left, off the tree. Kakashi flipped once and landed on the ground,"Damn. That kid is fast."

"Hey Kakashi! Lets work together to beat them."

Kakashi looked to his left, spotting Asuma and his team move towards him, Sasuke and Naruto appeared on his right,"They're going to run Sensai."

Kakashi looked up to Zabuza,"Lets finish this Demon of the Mist. The Band of Exiles have been hunting you for a while."

Zabuza smiled,"I know. I ran into three of them two months ago when I went to help another one of the Seven Swordsmen. But some brat beat him with his own style. I did get a shot in on them though, nearly cleaved the oldest of the group in half. But had to retreat."

Kakashi's eyes narrowed,"Should of know why Ryuu wanted to come so badly. Other than the fact he wants to mimic your style. He wants to kill you for taking him out of the roasters of missions."

"Well, either way I must leave. Too many people to fight and not enough distraction."

Haku and Zabuza disappeared in a swirl of leaves as Naruto launched a kunai at them, striking Zabuza in the leg and Haku released a senbon into Kurenai's chest. Asuma caught Kurenai and sighed,"Damn that masked guy."

Shikamaru and the rest of team eight and ten approached Naruto and Sasuke,"I can't believe it. You two are still alive."

"Well duh. Sasuke and I had ANBU training. Plus what we learned from some of our new friends."

Shikamaru looked at his two friends, they both wore the same outfits as usual but had kanji on their headbands instead of symbols. Naruto's headband was black with a yellow metal plate with yellow fox written on it,"So what have you two been up to for the last two months?"

Sasuke and Naruto's faces hardened,"We can't tell you. But we are part of an organization called Band of Exiles."

Asuma looked to Kakashi, who nodded,"we can't tell you because Leaf is currently under the control of a S Ranked criminal. If you were under the control of someone else, we would tell you a little bit."

"You mean Danzo. That old fool is being undermined by most of the ninja force right now. It is that damn council that won't let us do anything, claiming he is a hero. It is Bear who is helping us to keep everyone friend to you guys alive."

Kakashi nodded,"right, but lets get out of the open to talk about it."

Tazuna lead the way to his house, which was only three miles away. There everyone discussed where they would sleep, with Naruto, Sasuke, and Kakashi saying they would sleep outside.

RO: Yeah I decided on the Land of Waves to have friends meet friends. Now I am gonig to wait for a while cause I backed myself into a corner. I have nine people against two. So i need some enemies to join Zabuza and Haku. So got any names, pass me them and their abilities. And I will mention you in the story ofr the peopel I pick. I will choose only three names.


	7. Chapter 7

Author's Note

Sorry all who have read this story so far. I have been dealing with several things and suffering the lost of first the internet where I lived and later my laptop. I will try to get back to the story as fast as I can (pending Writer's block release). Please be patient for I am working on the problem and will get back to the good stories ASAP.


End file.
